


Your fingers in my hair feel really nice

by bluesanie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, Wooyoung is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesanie/pseuds/bluesanie
Summary: getting sick was not part of San's plan.





	Your fingers in my hair feel really nice

San was tired. Actually, tired didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. He was utterly exhausted. His boyfriend told him to take care of himself, San knew that Wooyoung was starting to get worried. He didn't want to worry him, but school just had him strung very tight. He had to write essays whilst trying to understand a million different things at once. So, sleep had to go. There just wasn't enough time for him to just lay down and relax. He stayed at the schools library until late at night, only going home to shower and change before going back to school.

Today was the same. The sky had already darkened with clouds when he started making his way back home. A few minutes later and rain started pouring down. Of course San being San, he didn't have an umbrella.  
Which led to his current situation, walking home in the rain, completely drenched to the bone and his every limb trembling. 

As soon as he stepped foot into his flat he dropped his bag and quickly shrugged off his completely soaked jacket. He sniffed and with shaking hands he took out his phone, welcoming a message from Wooyoung.

come over tomorrow, yeah? you need a break and we haven't spent some time together in a while :(  
sleep tight sanie <3

He looked at his boyfriend's message with a tired smile and drooping eyes. He really loved him so much. 

San sighed and felt his legs shaking, barely holding him upright. Slowly he dragged himself to his bedroom, completely ignoring to take off his shoes and wet clothes, only wanting to finally let himself fall onto his blankets. And that's what he did; falling face-first onto the bedsheets and immediately drifting off to sleep.

✧ ✧ ✧

San woke up to his blaring alarm the next morning. He groaned and slowly lifted his heavy lids but closed them quickly again due to the bright light coming from outside. He could already feel the pounding headache but he wouldn't miss his classes because of this, right? 

He rolled to the bedside and willed himself to sit up. Dizzy. Trying to find the strength to stand up he somehow lifted himself up. Immediately the room started spinning and San was forced to sit back down again, head in his hands. 

Damn, Wooyoung would be so angry if San were to get sick now

It was raining lightly again as San walked down the streets. Everyone and everything passed him by in a blur, the only thing he could focus on was his shaking and freezing body. Weirdly enough, his whole face felt like it was on fire. He brought his cold fingers up to his cheeks, wincing at the touch of his icy fingers on burning skin. So he want on, shivering violently, teeth clenched to stop them chattering, painfully cold even as he's burning up.

A welcoming warmth embraced him as he entered the university's building and San made his way to his first class this morning.

Still somewhat out of it, he didn't notice a familiar voice calling his name. 

"..San-ah!"

Blinking confusedly he turned around and saw Wooyoung walking towards him with that warm smile of his.

"Yah! Didn't you hear me or- oh."

The younger's brows furrowed in worry as he looked San up and down. Looking at his boyfriend tiredly, the latter titled his head, asking what's wrong.

"You don't look too good, Sanie. Kind of pale, are you okay?"

San figured he must have looked as bad as he felt. But he really didn't want Wooyoung to worry, so he tried to brush it off and just smile at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me, i'm fine."

"You sure as hell don't look like it. And you're shaking San-ah."

The next thing he registered was a hand touching his hot cheek. Unconsciously, he leaned into the cool touch despite still shivering and feeling as if he would freeze to death any second now.

"Do you have a fever?"

Wooyoung's hand wandered from his cheek to his forehead, checking his temperature. San sighed as his eyes fluttered closed. 

"You shouldn't be here. Why aren't you resting?"

"I told you, i'm fine. Besides i can't miss cla-"

He was cut off by Wooyoung taking his face into his hands, forcing San to look at his worried eyes.

"I'm taking you home. Now."

"Wooyoung, it's just a little cold. Don't fuss over it so much."

Even if San had wanted to protest and get out of Wooyoung's grip who was already pulling him towards the exit, he was just too weak. 

✧ ✧ ✧

A violent cough left San's chapped lips and shook his whole body as the pair walked over to San's home. It teared at his lungs and made him wince in pain.

"I don't think your cough would be this bad if it was just a cold"

San just ignored him, instead focusing on Wooyoung's nice warm palms in his hand until they arrived at their destination.

"Get some more sleep, Sanie. Try to sleep it off."

San just kept staring at the ground, eyes unfocused and face burning hot.

"Hey, you hear me? Come on, let's get you to bed."

Again, San felt himself getting pulled towards somewhere. A warm hand on his back guided him to sit down on the bedside, Wooyoung kneeling in front of him.

"I'm not feeling so well, Woo."

San mumbled and Wooyoung had a sad smile on his lips. His hand came up to brush the blonde, sweaty bangs out of the boy's face.

"I know. Get some sleep baby."

And the next thing San's hazy mind realized was himself drifting off to sleep in the comfort of his warm blankets.

✧ ✧ ✧

Fire. Fire everywhere. Burning down the trees, the houses around him, seemingly everything in reach. Sweat ran down his face and back, drowning him in the hot water of his own body. Run, he thought. He had to get away. 

Running through the blistering heat, coughing from the smoke while trying to blink away the dark spots dancing in his vision. He slowly felt his legs giving out, only for the heat to surround him even more. He wanted to get out. Out, out. Where was he? Where was Wooyoung? 

He found it too hard to concentrate, the realization of not making it out getting to him. It only got hotter along with his growing fear. So he screamed. He screamed as if his life depended on it. The smoke filling his lungs making it hard to breath-

"San-ah! San! San, wake up!"

He woke up violently with a gasp, heart pounding, sweat-drenched and breathing heavily. Unfocused eyes desperately trying to find the ones the voice belonged to.

"Shh Sanie, don't cry. It's okay, you're okay. It was only a dream, please calm down."

It was only then he realized he had been trapped in a fever dream, trashing and crying out.

He tried to regulate his breathing, resting his pounding head on Wooyoung's shoulder.

"You're doing great, sweetheart. In and out. We should probably get you some medicine, hm?"

San found himself on the couch of his kitchen-living room, still coming down from the high he's just experienced.

Wooyoung sat himself down beside him, putting two cups of tea on the table in front of them. He then took San's shoulders and rearranged them, so that San's head was comfortably resting in Wooyoung's lap.

Again, Wooyoung brushed the older's bangs out of his face, this time though letting his palm rest on San's forehead for a bit.

"You're still too warm, Sanie."

"Hm.."

The younger sighed, starting to run his fingers through the blonde hair.

"You were fine when i saw you yesterday. Did you get caught in the rain last night?"

"Forgot my umbrella.."

Wooyoung only cooed at his boyfriend, knowing how forgetful he could get when he was surrounded by work.

Now, having San laying in his lap, cheeks flushed and breathing a little ragged really broke his heart. He knew under how much pressure San was and he felt guilty about not helping him as much as he should. This was the least he could do.

San was blissed out nearly asleep in Wooyoung's lap as the younger run his fingers through his hair.  
"Don't stop..." San mumbled tiredly, and Wooyoung humed gently in question. "Your fingers in my hair," San said. "Feels really nice..."

**Author's Note:**

> since today was a lazy day and i wasn't feeling that well i thought i could write a sickfic again :) seriously, i'm addicted to them and i don't know why...
> 
> also the lovely @Yukino1612 helped me out at the beginning. she's an amazing author, so go check out her works ^^
> 
> thanks so much for reading, comments and kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
